The Were-Pups Adventure
by AgentJeff
Summary: Marshall and Rubble encounter a Wolf. Will this wolf bite destroy the Paw Patrol's friendship or will it make a new bond between Chase and Marshall. (In this Story Marshall is not a Dalmatian rather he has black and grey fur) What is Ryder hiding from Chase and Marshal and what does he know about their hidden past. Is there a new tier of Werewolf and how will it effect Chase!
1. Marshall's Encounter

Author's Note

I do not own Paw Patrol this is just a story I decided to do for fun

This story was inspired from Wolves Among Us so check it out

P.S. This is still the Marshall you know and love except he is grey with some black fur and is more wolf like although still clumsy

CH.1: Marshall's Encounter

After the Paw Patrol came back from their latest mission they were all tired except Marshall.

Chase asked suspiciously,"Marshall why aren't you tired?"

Marshall fell on his butt nervously,"U-uhh I don't know?"

Just then Rubble ran back out and screamed,"WHO ATE MY 5 BOWLS OF ENERGY

KIBBLES?!"

Chase looked at Rubble then back to Marshall and asked,"Chase Did you eat his energy kibbles?"when he looked backed though Marshall was running away with Rubble in suit.

Marshall ran as fast as he could because he did not get pummeled by Rubble, he then heard Rubble getting closer and hid in a tiny cave.

Marshall whispered to himself,"Luckily he doesn't have the energy to find me, he probably went back to the lookout and I should do the same."

Just then he heard a growling sound he asked,"Rubble is t-that you?" before being bitten on his back as he turned around he saw a wolf and ran as fast as he could.

Marshall started to yell for help and luckily Chase and Rubble heard it they yelled for the Paw Patrol.

They found Marshall on the ground and called for Ryder.

Chase yelled,"Ryder get here quickly,Marshall has been bitten by something!"with tears in his eyes.

Ryder replied,"WAIT MARSHALL WAS BITTEN! By what?"

Marshall barely conscious told him,"A Wolf"and passed out from blood lost.

After 1 Hour in the Animal Hospital

Marshall woke up with his friends beside his bed he asked quietly,"W-w-What happened to me?"

Rubble went up and told him sternly," Well first you ate my 5 bowls of energy kibbles, then you got chased by me, then you bit by a wolf and we brought you here."

Marshall replied weakly chuckling," Yeah I ate them they were so good and you said I was bitten by a…."

Rubble replied awkwardly,"Wolf"

Marshal told him,"That's all a Wolf? Wait….A WOLF!"as he says that he falls off the bed.

The Patrol Exclaimed,"Marshall are you all right?"with concern

Marshall replied nervously,"Uh I would say I am all good except I forgot to mention that wasn't a regular wolf it was a Tier 7 Crazed Werewolf…"

Chase replied nervously while the other pups were already shaking,"A-a-a werewolf that was crazed?"

Marshall replied equally nervous,"Y-yeah a crazed one too and since I have some wolf blood in my veins because of my mom and if she was killed well lets just I would turn into a werewolf every full moon."

Chase wiped off the sweat with relief,"Then it's a good thing Ryder didn't tell you…"he broke off releasing that he screwed up.

Marshall asked curiously,"What didn't he tell me? Chase what have you and Ryder been hiding from me?

Chase started to sweat again,"U-u-uh you might wanna come with me to talk to Ryder…."

Marshal simply replied weakly,"Lead the way Chase"as they started to walk towards the Lookout.

Back at the lookout

Ryder sighed thinking to himself," Is it finally time Cynder and Gunther for your children to learn what they really are?"all of a sudden he heard Chase and Marshall enter the lookout.

Ryder thought to himself,"I guess it is time to tell them"While looking at a picture of Himself with Chase and Marshall's Half-Werewolf Dad Gunther and Full Wolf Mom Cynder.

Chase and Marshall yelled,"Ryder are you HERE?!"

Ryder after hearing this quickly hid the picture and yelled back,"Chase,Marshall I am over here!"

Marshall ran ahead of Chase with Chase walking slowly because he didn't want to make Marshall feel like he was slower than all the pups now.

Marshall as soon as he entered the place where Ryder was asked,"R-ryder"he panted then continued,"What do you know about my past because all I know is that my dad was half-werewolf and my mom was a full wolf?"

Ryder replied,"We should wait for Chase before I tell you?"

Marshall asked confused,"What does Chase have to do with my past?"

As soon as Chase made it to where they were he said,"Both of you are brothers but you were separated at birth because your mom died and both you and Chase went into the Craze because it was the full moon after you guys went out of it some poachers kidnapped Marshall and Chase and sold you guys to the highest bidder…."

He took a deep breath then continued,"Y-your father Gunther tried to rescue you with me and during the process of him distracting the crowd I managed to take you guys back,but.."

He said with tears in his eyes,"Your father died in the process.

Marshall and Chase were shocked but they said,"Ryder it wasn't your fault and also what tier are we if we are part werewolf?"

Ryder replied honestly,"Honestly Marshall you are a Tier 7 and Chase you might be a new tier, like Tier 8.

Chase and Marshall then asked shocked,"Uhhh are those good are bad?"

Ryder replied nervously,"In a way they are good because tier 7 have control over their craze and tier 8 might even have a stronger craze then S-Craze(Tier 5) and Marshall's Craze which is the strongest known craze"

Marshall,"Then what's so bad about it?"he asked questionably

Ryder replied,"Well now that I think about it your father was always kinda of special….could it be that he was a Tier 9 hmmm nah I am overthinking it, and there is nothing inherently bad except on the full moon where you can't control yourself."

The Brother's said in unison,"Ohh so on the full moon we need to distance ourselves?"

Ryder replied,"Yeah you guys can be together but keep away from the other pups on the full moon lest they be killed. Also I am gonna use my WereWolf Ability checker to check what abilities you guys have."

The Brother said,"Ok Ryder!"

Ryder scanned the Pups and their abilities are:

Marshall

Tier 1: Super Speed

Tier 2:Can Enhance any Ability Below Tier 6

Tier 3: Time Manipulation(9 seconds and 18 seconds with Tier 2 Ability)

Tier 4: Falling off Big Objects(You find out how it is useful later)

Tier 5: S-Craze

Tier 6:Overrides Tier 5

Tier 7: Controllable Craze

Chase

Tier 1:Super Speed

Tier 2:Enhances Super Speed

Tier 3:Telepath(Can communicate with other canines)

Tier 4:Time Manipulation(Stronger than Marshall's without enhanced 10 Seconds)

Tier 5: S-Craze

Tier 6:Overrides Tier 5

Tier 7:Controllable Craze

Tier 8:Can control other canines and super strength(Higher than even Tier 7)

Author's Notes

I hope you enjoyed this little story I made inspired by Wolves Among Us like I said before check out that story it is amazingly good despite only have 4 chapters/pages

Also check out my bud Atlas Guardian you may know him for his famous Paw Patrol Stories *Spoilers me and him did a collab for a funny yet gruesome Lion Guard story with one of his OC Redstone

Please give me feedback on how can I make the next chapter better than this one

Atlas Guardian gave me the ideas for this story and the author of Wolves Among Us about the Tier thing and Craze So I would like to give them credit for helping me.

Agent Jeff is out!


	2. Marshall and Chase's Beginnings

Author's Notes

-I do not own Paw Patrol in anyway this is just chapter 2 of Marshall's Mysterious Transformation

-In this story I will add 3 new Were-Pups continue reading to find out who they are

-As always check out the Atlas Guardian and the story that inspired me Wolves Among Us(Not by Atlas Guardian but by the person who inspired us both)

After the Scanning of their abilities….

Marshall exclaimed,"HOW is falling off my tier 4 ability Ryder?!"

Ryder was about to say something but Chase interrupted," It must be because you are so good at it Marshall."he teased

Marshall replied,"Ohhhhhhhh that's must mean I am the best clumsy werewolf around!"

Chase nodded then asked Ryder,"You never told us anything about our parents what were they like?"

Ryder told them," Well you see your mother was the daughter of the Alpha of a wolf pack, she never bragged about her heritage and was kind to the other wolves in her pack."

Chase and Marshall said,"Go on…"

Ryder continued,"Your father was made by a Half-German Shepherd and a Wolf although his parents hid the fact he was by father went into hiding but they met up every night mother told a young male wolf that he was the father of Gunther which everybody accepted."

Marshall replied sarcastically ,"Ohhhh that's why Chase looks like a German Shepherd instead of a wolf like me."winking.

Ryder told Marshall,"Don't tease Chase because your kids might by German Shepherds too."

Chase simply said,"It's ok Ryder just go on"he said with a death glare at Marshall

As Ryder continued the story the pups fell asleep and the flashbacks began.

3 years ago…

Cynder excited about her new pups told Gunther," Gunther look at these fine pups we have! This one looks almost like you."touching the German Shepherd looking pup

Gunther chuckling,"Yeah, and that little one that keeps falling off your back looks exactly like you my darling."nuzzling against Cynder

Cynder excited,"Do you think they will be werewolves like you?"

Gunther replied," They might after all they were born under the full moon,but if they do become werewolves many people would try to steal them and sell them because of what Tier they could be because of my blood."

Cynder replied concerned now,"Yeahh it might be best for none of us to die that way they won't be hunted, but you my dear they might go after you."

Gunther replied sarcastically,"If they do they better be prepared for my to bring back the wolves of the dead to kill them." chuckling

Cynder replied giggling,"Like you would ever do that!"

Gunter replied laughing now,"Yeah-h-h I-ii w-Would never do that!"

Cynder and Gunther then went to sleep with their pups already napping.

3 months later…

The 2 pups ran out of their den tackling each other with their body and play fighting.

The 1st pup yelled,"Hey Marshall! Better make sure you don't fall off the top of the den, wouldn't want anything to happen to you!"he giggled at the thought.

Marshall yelled," Chase I am not gonna fall off!"after 30 seconds after saying that he fell off with a loud thud.

Chase laughed,"See Marshall I knew you couldn't do it!"as he raced to help Marshall up

Marshall exclaimed,"I'm all good Chase! Besides lets let you try staying on top of the den for 30 seconds!?

Chase ran to the top of the den, but then he saw something or someone and shouted," M-m-Marshal I see s-Someone coming!" as he ran down and looked for their parents.

Marshall ran after him yelling,"Chase wait up!"but tripped over a rock.

Gunther ran out with Chase in suit,"Boys why are running away, this was the surprise I mentioned 2 days ago!"

Chase and Marshall exclaimed,"What is it dad! Is it a playmate for us to play with?!"

Cynder came out and giggled,"No boys it's a Human by the name of Ryder!"

They were introduced to Ryder and as fate would have the day they got kidnapped Ryder was the one who rescued them from the clutches of those poachers and later the 2 brothers met again 3 years later in the PAW PATROL!

Present day…

Marshall and Chase had just woken up and saw the Paw Patrol in the living quarters watching Netflix with Everest and Skye.

Marshall asked confused,"Everest why are you here weren't you supposed to be on some secret mission?"

Everest asked back with equal confusion," You mean the gang didn't tell you? I was suppose to find the well of Wolf Past where you can talk to other wolves and more importantly your parents!"

Chase and Marshall were shocked that such a thing existed, but then they realised that Werewolves are myths here and started to get pumped up. They started to eat Rubble's energy Kibbles and ran away.

They then asked Everest,"So where is it?"curious on where she even found it.

Everest told them,"Well after the both of you ran to the lookout looking for answers, Ryder called me after you left telling me to go to Antarctica, FrozenPaw and to find the cave of Wolves where the drawings on the walls showed me that the well can only be accessed by dreaming and only if you have wolf blood can you even get there."

Marshall was shocked and said,"W-w-Wait! You have wolf blood?!"he fell off the couch.

Everest looked shocked that Marshall didn't know,"Uhh yeah that's why I do so good in snow because I am descended from a long line of Arctic Wolves and Rocky here is descended from a long line of grey wolves like your father and mother" she ended with her chin up.

Rocky interrupted,"Y-y-Yeah but Everest don't be so proud of your heritage because that's what the poachers want they want the most potent Were-Pups like me,you,Chase, and Marshall."

Marshall and Chase were shocked from all this information," W-wait you guys are WereWolves, no wait Were-Pups too?! And you say Poachers are trying to go after the 4 of us because we are what you call it long line of wolves?" both of them fainted.

After they woke up after fainting, Marshall fell off the couch again and said,"So….that was awkward, are there any other Were-Pups like us?"

Everest replied simply,"Well after we checked everybody using the scanner…. Skye is a Were-Pup too."

Chase shocked,"A-a-Alright so u-uhhh what Tier are you guys?!"

Skye answered for Everest and Rocky,"I am a tier 6 Were-Pup, Rocky is a Tier 7 like Marshall, and Everest is a tier 6 also like me."

Chase and Marshall exclaimed,"Wow those are pretty high! W-wait why are is Marshall the same Tier as Rocky yet I am tier 8."

The 3 Were-pups exclaimed back,"We were getting to that be patient!"This time both brothers fell of the couch.

They continued," All right the reason why you and Marshall are such a high tier of werewolf is because of the blood your father Gunther had...you see he came from a long line of WereWolf mythological gods so technically he was a Demi-Wolf God and so are you guys which is why you have such high tier because the Wolf-Gods blessed you."the 2 brothers fainted again this time waking up in 3 hours.

Marshall asked questionably,"Why is Rocky the same tier as me is he blessed by the Wolf Gods too?" Rocky started to sweat.

Rocky answered,"U-uhh yeah I-i-I well am the son of your father's brother…...his name was Maka and like your father he also died and that's how I became a Were-Pup."he trailed off.

After they learned about their past and about the other Were-pups that were also being hunted they started to move towards Antarctica. Unknown to them they were being watched by something very evil and dangerous the Shadow Poachers.

Poacher 1:Boss it's time to hunt them down.

A mysterious voice sounding like a Wolf yet not quite wolf more man,"Bring them to me my servant or lose YOUR HEAD!"he ended in a demonic voice

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors Notes:

Thank for reading this story and please give me some feedback on what to do for the 3rd chapter

I am sorry this chapter was a little bit shorter, but with the stress of final's and the relief of break coming I will try to make my chapter longer

Check out the other stories out there by Atlas Guardian like the Atlas Guardian and the Paw Patrol and thanks again for reading until the end


End file.
